


“Your smile melts my insides.”

by ppumeonae_bigvibe



Series: Best Of Ppumeonae-Bigvibe <3 [3]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gen, fluffy goodness, ppumeonae-bigvibe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppumeonae_bigvibe/pseuds/ppumeonae_bigvibe
Summary: the only one for yoo, yoo taeyang(im sorry the summaries are getting progressively worse :9)
Relationships: Yoo Taeyang/Reader
Series: Best Of Ppumeonae-Bigvibe <3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008150
Kudos: 3





	“Your smile melts my insides.”

**Author's Note:**

> please support me by leaving a kudos or a comment❤️️

Taeyang groggily extended his hand to swipe up, effectively stopping his alarm from playing Amor Fati at 6:30 am in the morning. Using his forearms, he pushed himself into a sitting position, rubbing the sleep out of his system.

His eyes landed on you and a silly and rather lop-sided grin formed on his face. Taeyang bopped your nose and you responded with scrunching up your nose, making him die a little on the inside. He curled his index finger around a stray strand of your hair, tucking it behind your ears. Without hesitation, he lay back down, eyes full of love and wonder at the sight before him. Somehow sensing that he had laid back down, you made grabby hands for him to come closer. And he did.

“Don’t you have vocal training this morning?” “Yeah, but today’s schedule is a bit later.” It was a white lie, but Taeyang would do anything just to spend more time with you. He stroked your cheek and you hummed, causing his heart to burst into millions of tiny pieces. “That means you can spend a little more time with me, right?” Taeyang leaned forward to lock lips with you. A little giggle erupted from you and he couldn’t help but hide his blushing face from you. You blinked your eyes open, giving him a small smile, “Why are you reacting like that?”

“Your smile melts my insides.” At that sentence, you giggled again at how oddly “poetic” your boyfriend can be. “I can’t believe I’m so lucky to be your boyfriend.”

“I didn’t think I have this effect on you.”

“Well, now you do know.”

“I’ll just have to keep smiling around you so you’d be weak in the knees next time.”

(Taeyang brushed it off by saying how silly that idea sounded but he would definitely be tongue-tied if you smiled for the seventh time this morning.)


End file.
